Create Barrier
Description(Des) Instant Dungeon lvl1Chapter 15: The Abyss for beginners.(Des) 5mp. Instant Dungeon: creates an Illusion barrier around the caster. It can be empty or contain monsters who will grow in strength depending on the caster's level. Time is 20% faster inside, it will improve as the skill gains levels. Instant Dungeon, lvl2Chapter 118 "Picking Hunting Ground" (Des) 10mp Creates a barrier, you can now choose between a number of biomes or have a random one. Time flows 35% faster in your barriers. Instant Dungeon lvl 3 - 4 50mp You can create barriers containing an outside biome or an actual dungeon. Barriers of this lvl are more complex and can include events and structures absent from low lvl ones. You can select enemy types in a list. You can create a Quest Barrier. Time flows 65% faster in your barriers. Description (Scyle) Apprentice barrierChapter 60 "Testing" (Scyle) 50 mp Force your mana into the form of a barrier. It can gain aspects of an illusion barrier or be strengthened by adding more mana to it with the correct intent. Note: This skill has no level and therefore wont gain Skill-XP Illusion Barrier, Level 1Chapter 100 "Not Yet" (Scyle) 10 mp Illusion barriers can take any shape or form. The default form is a circle. Changing its structure from the default may increase its costs. You can create anything within the barrier, as long as you can imagine it. Note: You can only gain xp or any form of experience in barriers in which you do not gain advantages above others. Note: You can only gain new skills in barriers which were designed to follow all abyssal laws for barriers Note: You can only gain positive status effects or positive influence from a barrier for the time you spend in that barrier. You will lose all such things once you leave it, and consequences dealt by those status effects or influences will be undone. Description (Fun) Create Instant Dungeon Lvl 1Chapter 6 "The Abyss" (Fun) Create a Protected Space. May or may not be filled with monsters, depending on the creators wishes. 5 MP Create Instant Dungeon Lvl 2 - 7Chapter 66 "What a lovely Tuesday it has been" (Fun) No Change Create Instant Dungeon Lvl 8 - 25Chapter 86 "Arc 3 Start/ Grinding" (Fun) . . . . . Create Instant Dungeon Lvl 26 - 85Chapter 644 "Gamer grinds again Finale – Final Spurt and AS Upgrades" (Fun) No Change Create Instant Dungeon gained the Raiding optionChapter 516 "Events to Nomination 4 – Greater Challenges yet" (Fun) . . . . Description (Mythen) Create Barrier lvl. 1Chapter 21 "Private Meeting With Moira" (Mythen) This skill allows you to create your own barriers (Duh.) Cost: 15 MP (Yes it costs less to create then to destroy. Got a problem with that?) You can generate certain effects inside the barrier, depending on the level of the skill. Description (Razor) Create Barrier. Lv.1Chapter 18 "Learning The Rules" (Razor) 25 MP Create a Protected Space with random qualities. You can choose whether the Space should be hostile or non-hostile. In a hostile Space, you relinquish ownership of the Space to the strongest enemy. In a non-hostile Space, you are the owner and can leave whenever you want. Spaces will reset themselves after 1 x level hours of non-usage. Create Barrier Lv.2Chapter 26 "Adventure Kinda" (Razor) World Dysmorphia can now be edited by 10% (either 10% less or 10% more) Create Barrier Lv 3 - 4 You can now edit World Dysmorphia by 20%. Also, you can use one material during creation process to apply certain factors to your Barrier (effects of different materials will be listed before usage) Create Barrier Lv 5 No change Description (Talon) Create Dungeon Barrier Level 1Chapter 6 "More or Less"(Talon) Create Dungeon Barrier: Allows creation of protected zones inhabited by monsters. The creatures contained within are dependent on user input, location, and the current level of both the user and the skill. Barrier can be entered by anyone within its borders, monsters will only spawn at initial creation. Mana Cost: 50 at initial creation. Create Barrier Chapter 11 "Answers and Questions Wait At Home"(Talon) Dismiss Barrier Level 1Chapter 12 "Accessorizing" (Talon) Dismiss Barrier: Dismiss a Barrier that the user has created previously. Duh. Mana Cost: 10 for empty Barriers, 100 for Barriers with creatures inside. Description (Zewes) Create Barrier lvl 1Chapter 15 "Seeing Is Believing" (Zewes) Create an instant barrier. Enemies are based off of location and scale with party’s average level. Create Barrier lvl 3 - 7Chapter 42 "Death To The Living"(Zewes) No change Description (Cliffe) Instant Barrier. Level 1Chapter 41 "Family Problems"(Cliffe) 10 MP. Instant Barrier: Spawn in an illusion barrier around the caster. Barriers vary in function and design, with uses ranging from simple things like granting seclusion to creating ideal ground for combat. Time moves faster while inside a barrier than it does outside of it. Current time advantage: (20%) Description(Applepie) Create Barrier Level 4 Chapter 47 "An Upgrade To Living Standards"(Applepie) No Change Create Barrier Level 5 - 6Chapter 49 "Reaping Rewards"(Applepie) No Change Description(Izix) Create, Level 1, Chapter 15 "Dungeons why did it have to be Dungeons"(Izix) Description(Slinger) Create/Edit Barrier, Level 1, Chapter 16 "Breaking the Rules"(Slinger) O mp Channel your power to edit or create a barrier. You will be able to create and edit more complex options as this skill levels up. Additionally, you may create a random dungeon with monsters of a set level. Current Maximum Size Dilation and Time Dilation: 10% Create/Edit Barrier, Level 2 - 22Chapter 56 "The Grindfest Ends"(Slinger) No Change Description(Dargon) Barrier Drive Lv1 Chapter 13 "Learning to Dive" (Dargon) . . . . . Barrier Drive Lv 2Chapter 30 "Becoming Less Shit"(Dargon) No Change Decription (Item) Create Instance - Lv. 1Chapter 12 "Taking Stock, Getting Started" (Item) 5mp, Arcana Manifest and/or enter a Barrier at your current location. Contents, Environs, and other Parameters set upon creation. Disabled while under distress. Description (Ivellius) Create Dungeon lvl 1Chapter 8 "I Do! Another day, another rogue mage"(Ivellius) 5mp. Creates an illusion barrier around the caster. It can be empty or contain monsters who will grow in strength depending on the caster’s level. Description (Dadwood) Create Barrier Lvl 1Chapter 11 "Gamer Explanations" (Dadwwod) Allows the caster to create barriers of their design. Allows them to make the barrier empty or populated with monsters of the caster’s choice. Complexity of the barrier increases with the current level of the skill. MP cost = 5 MP Create Barrier lvl 2Chapter 22 "Killing Monsters,Together!"(Dadwood) A fourth option for generating barrier monsters is now available within Tier 0, and maximum barrier population has gone from 20 to 22. Tier 0 barriers now have a chance to spawn a boss monster once all other monsters have been slain. Reference Category:Abilities (Ivellius) Category:Abilities (Items) Category:Abilities (Dargon) Category:Abilities (Dadwood) Category:Abilities (Slinger) Category:Abilities (Izix) Category:Abilities (Applepie) Category:Abilities (Cliffe) Category:Abilities (Zewes) Category:Abilities (Talon) Category:Abilities (Des) Category:Abilities (Razor) Category:Abilities (Mythen) Category:Abilities (Scyle) Category:Abilities (Fun) Category:Abilities (All Branches)